la pildora de los amores olvidados
by ranko1792
Summary: Akane se siente muy mal por la boda fallida, toma una pildora para olvidar a ranma, que hara el al respecto cuando akane le diga que no lo ama? pasen y leanlo esta muy bueno :D


BUENO LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA NO TAN LARGA SOBRE LA PAREJA MAS FAMOSA

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

**LA PASTILLA DEL AMOR OLVIDADO**

Akane iba camino a casa después de la escuela, estaba triste, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedió en la boda fallida, el día más importante de su vida arruinado, y lo peor de todo fue cuando en la escuela todos murmuraban sobre lo vergonzoso que fue para la pobre akane. Ya no estaba segura si ranma la amaba o no, después de todo lo negó al momento en que ella le dijo que lo había escuchado cuando se lo grito, se sentía muy mal, caminaba con la cabeza gacha sin querer hablar con nadie, había salido antes de la escuela para no tener que ir con ranma. Quería poder arrancarse el dolor, todo lo que sentía aunque sea por un momento para no tener que llorar, paro en el parque y se sentó en una banca, miro al suelo, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, trato de frenar las lagrimas pero fue imposible, caían sin control, un sollozo comenzó a escucharse, sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, quería sacar todo lo que sentía, y en un momento tapo su cara y sus sollozos se convirtieron en llanto. Comenzó a llover, el ambiente perfecto para una persona que quiere ocultar las lagrimas gracias a la lluvia. En ese momento una anciana iba caminando con un paraguas y una caja a su espalda, al ver aquella muchacha sola y empapada de lluvia se acerco a ella, la miro y le dio pena verla en ese estado tan triste.

-Niña, te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí – le dijo la anciana tapándola con su paraguas

-lo siento, pero…quiero estar sola – akane levanto el rostros y dejo que la lluvia mojara su cara

-que tienes, puedes contarme, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar – dijo sentándose alado de ella tapándola

-no lo creo, aunque si tiene algo para enterrar el dolor que tendo en el corazón, tal vez me ayude – akane sabía que no había nada para poder borrar todo lo que sentía

-si es eso, creo que yo si te puedo ayudar – dijo sonriéndole, akane abrió los ojos y miro a la anciana

-enserio? – pregunto incrédula

-si, acompáñame, en este lugar nos vamos a empapar más de lo que estamos – amabas caminaron, la anciana la guio hasta un restaurante, en el se encontraban un chico barriendo el local, era alto con ojos verdes y cabello negro

-hola abuela, por fin llegas, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte – el chico se acerco – buenas tardes linda joven, desea servirse algo de comer? – pregunto amablemente al ver akane

-Takeshi, trae una toalla y un plato de tallarines a la jovencita – dijo la anciana – por cierto cuál es tu nombre?

-akane tendo, mucho gusto – hizo una reverencia

-lindo nombre, el mío es Noriko Sayura – akane le sonrió a la anciana pues esta era muy amable y le inspiraba mucha confianza

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa, cuando el chico le trajo la toalla akane se seco el cabello y la cara, sus ojos seguían hinchados pues había estado llorando por mucho tiempo

-y dime querida, porque estabas tan triste? – pregunto la anciana

-pues, no se si contarle, es una larga historia – dijo akane apenada

-me gustan las historias – esta sonrió y akane tomo confianza y le conto todo lo que había pasado desde que conocía a ranma hasta el día de la boda – valla, es muy triste lo que te paso, pero ese chico ranma, parece que si siente algo por ti

-no lo creo, el solo me ve como una amiga – akane hizo pausa – si sintiera algo por mi no lo hubiera negado! – en ese momento algunas lagrimas asomaron en los ojos de akane

-aquí está el pedido – llego el muchacho en ese momento y akane viro la cara rápido para que no la viera

-gracias – dijo akane, el chico se retiro

-valla akane, déjame decirte que a veces nos enamoramos y nuestro amor no es correspondido, y duele mucho… – decía la anciana – y olvidarlo es aun mas difícil

-pero si vivimos bajo el mismo techo y tener que verlo todos los días – decía akane con la mirada gacha

-lo entiendo, pero, tengo algo que podría ayudarte – la anciana saco de su caja un estuche, al abrirlo se encontraba una píldora roja –esto te podría servir

-que es eso? – pregunto akane

-pues esta es la píldora de los amores olvidados – la anciana puso el estuche en la mesa y se acerco un poco a akane – se dice que esta píldora ayuda a borrar cualquier sentimiento que tengas hacia un amor no correspondido, después de tomarla ya no la veras como el amor de tu vida, si no como una persona cualquiera

-y de verdad funciona? – akane no estaba totalmente convencida

-es 100% efectiva – la anciana le sonrió, akane no sabía si tomarla o no, tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría pasar, en parte quería olvidarse del dolor, pero no quería dejar de sentir el amor que sentía por ranma, estaba muy confundida – podrías llevártela, y tu decidirás si la tomas o no – le dio el estuche

-gracias, lo pensare – dijo akane guardando el estuche en su falda

Al acabar de comer se fue a su casa, por suerte había parado de llover, al caminar tenia el estuche en la mano

-"_será que la tomo?" – _se preguntaba asi misma –"_necesito saber que siente ranma por mí de una vez por todas" _ - justo en ese momento escucho mucho ruido, al voltear la esquina se encontró con el trió de locas que arruinaron su boda, a ryoga, kuno y ranma convertido en chica

-ranma! Decídete de una vez! – gritaba ryoga a ranma-chica

-que pasa aquí? – akane se acerco al encuentro

-akane mi amor! No dejare que nadie se burle de ti! –kuno corrió hacia su amada pero akane le dio una patada mandándolo a volar

-qué bueno que llegaste akane! – dijo ukyo

-oigan no metan akane en esto! – Dijo ranma-chica –akane vete a casa

-entonces no piensas decirle todo lo que nos dijiste ranma? – dijo shamppo mirando akane

-y que les dijo ranma? – akane miro a shamppo no pensaba irse a ningún lado hasta saber que era lo que pasaba

-pues mi ranma nos agradeció por haber interrumpido su boda falsa! – kodashi hablo, akane solo guardo silencio y miro a ranma

-espera akane, no es lo que parece – ranma iba acercarse akane hasta que ryoga se interpuso

-no mientas ranma, nos dijiste muchas cosas feas de akane! – ryoga defendió a su amada

-espera ranma, porque te preocupas, quiere decir que si amas akane? – dijo shamppo

-que le ves a esa niña fea ranma! – reclamo ukyo, ranma se sintió presionado y vio la única salida que le quedaba

-No me preocupo! Ya les dije que no siento ni el mas mínimo interés en esa niña fea, de pechos planos, ya agresiva como un gorila, nadie querría casarse con ella en su sano juicio! – dijo ranma-chica por dentro se sentía muy mal, no quería decir lo que dijo pero ya era tarde y su orgullo hablo primero, miro akane que tenia la mirada en el suelo –akane? – ranma trato de acercarse a ella pero ella le había dado una cachetada, todo en ese momento se volvió silencioso todos miraban la escena sorprendidos

-ojala… -decía en un tono bajo y trabándose por no soltar el llanto – nunca te hubiera conocido! Te odio! – akane salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar

-akane espera! – ranma-chica trato de ir tras ella pero el paraguas de ryoga lo detuvo

-eres un insensible ranma! Si no la quieres akane entonces no la hagas sufrir más! – ryoga iba a golpearlo pero ranma-chica lo esquivo y salto al techo –a donde crees que vas! – grito ryoga

-no tengo tiempo para ustedes! Me tienen arto! – tomo aire para gritar –déjenme en paz! – dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar

-esto no se va a quedar así ranma! – dijo ryoga para si mismo

-yo me voy, no puedo dejar solo mi puesto – ukyo salió corriendo

-yo tampoco – dijo lo mismo shamppo, kodashi también se fue del lugar

Akane corría sin sentido, las lagrimas se iban con el viento, apretaba fuerte sus manos, lo que había sucedido fue la gota que derramo el vaso, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no en dirección a casa pues no quería encontrarse con su prometido, paro en el parque y abrió su mano para ver la píldora fue a una maquina de sodas para sacar una, al sacarla la abrió y miro de nuevo la píldora

-adiós ranma…- decía con lagrimas en los ojos – adiós para siempre mi amor – dicho esto tomo la pastilla y en ese momento sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y muchos recuerdos se le venían a la mente

_Flashback (recuerdos de akane)_

_-lo que sucede, es que pensaba burlarme de nabiki – dice ranma con una ramo de flores dándole la espalda a su prometida_

_-sí, ya me di cuenta no te preocupes – akane comenzó a caminar_

_-adónde vas, no piensas ir a casa el camino no es por ahí – dijo ranma mirándola_

_-pero no vamos hacer las paces no recuerdas que tú mismo me lo pediste – dijo akane, ranma miro las rosas y se acerco akane _

_-toma – dijo esto y le dio el ramo_

_-ranma…- akane y ranma sentados en la sala solos_

_-te habrás preguntado porque nunca me había dado cuenta, talvez no eres muy delicada y afectuosa pero… -dice ranma_

_-y que? – dice akane_

_-eres linda – un silencio se produce en ese momento hasta que akane decide hablar_

_-hablas enserio? –_

_-si – ambos se sonrojaron _

_-pero no puedo creerlo – en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la familia_

_-también eres linda cuando lloras, no se si será por la bandita pero mi corazón late muy rápido-_

_-ranma…- _

_-eres fea, torpe, nadie va a querer casarse contigo!-_

_-akane, porfavor, despierta…quiero decirte algo….TE AMOOOO! – _

Muchos recuerdos pasaban por la mente de akane, después todo se oscureció por un momento y se desmayó

Más tarde en la casa de los tendo, ranma daba vueltas por toda la casa estaba preocupado porque akane se había demorado, después de lo ocurrido pensó encontrarla en su habitación como siempre, pero esta vez no estaba ahí

-diablos, a donde habrá ido esa boba! – Dice ranma –rayos! Todo es mi culpa! – ranma se sentía impotente y culpable de todo lo malo que le estaba pasando a su prometida, estaba seguro de que la amaba pero nunca podía decírselo por miedo, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y nabiki atendió, ranma se paró de tras de ella para ver quién era

-que akane que!? – dijo nabiki asustada, a ranma se le paralizo el corazón por un instante pues si algo le pasaba a su prometida no se lo perdonaría nunca –si doctor, enseguida iremos, gracias – ranma estaba desesperado

-que le sucedió akane!?-

-encontraron akane desmayada en el parque y la llevaron donde el doctor tofu – dijo nabiki con prisa para ir donde la familia y comunicarles lo que sucedió, ranma no espero y salió corriendo en ese momento hasta la clínica del doctor tofu, al llegar vio al doctor preparando unas sopas instantáneas

-doctor! Puede decirme como esta akane! – ranma estaba realmente desesperado –quiero verla!

-espera ranma, ya la veras – miro a ranma y el plato de comida – si quieres puedes llevarle esto, tiene que recuperar fuerzas

-si – dicho esto ranma fue hasta donde se encontraba akane, ella estaba sentada en una cama mirando hacia la ventana –akane? – ranma se quedo de pie, sonrojado al ver a su prometida tan bella a la luz de la luna, ella lo miro y sonrió

-hola ranma como estas? – dice sonriendo, ranma no sabía cómo tomar la reacción de akane, pues creía que ella estaría muy molesta con el

-vine…a traerte esto – se acerco, se sentó en la cama a los pies de akane y le dio la sopa

-gracias – comenzó a comer, miro a su prometido que no la dejaba de observar –quieres un poco?

-no… gracias- ranma tomo aire – akane, lo que paso esta tarde, yo…- ranma seguía dispuesto hablar hasta que akane lo interrumpió

-no te preocupes ranma, no te guardo rencor, solo somos amigos verdad – dijo sonriendo y siguió comiendo, ranma se quedo en shock, esa no era la actitud que normalmente tomaría akane, la sentía distante a él, fría, como si la hubieran cambiado por otra, bajo la mirada al suelo y akane se dio cuenta – que tienes ranma? Dije algo malo?

-no, nada – ranma seguía con la mirada en el suelo, pensó que akane se comportaba así para hacerlo sentir mal por lo que hiso en la tarde – lo siento akane – dijo sin mirarla

-ya te dije que no te preocupes, además tus otras prometidas son muy lindas – sonrió akane dejando a ranma aun mas extrañado

-akane? Te sientes bien? – le toco la frente

-pues sí, no me había sentido mejor – cuando termino la sopa la dejo a un lado –estuvo delicioso

-akane, quiero pedirte perdón, por todo lo que sucedió, lo de Jussenkyo, la boda fallida, las veces que te e insultado – decía mirándola a los ojos

-ranma, te entiendo…nunca sentiremos nada el uno por el otro…-estas palabras golpearon a ranma – solo somos amigos, yo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Pero ranma como amiga te digo que elijas rápido a tu prometida o alguna de ellas se va a enojar – rio un poco akane

-pero, akane – ranma se acerco mas a ella – tu eres mi única prometida – eso casi fue un susurro, ranma se sonrojo mucho y se perdió en la mirada de la peli azul, vio sus labios que le provocaban besarlos, ranma no aguanto y se fue acercando poco a poco

-ranma- akane tomo distancia –nuestros padres nos comprometieron, somos amigos…puedo romper el compromiso si quieres – ranma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se alejo de akane, le dolía mucho lo que le había dicho se paro en la puerta y cerro sus puños –que tienes ranma? – pregunto akane preocupada al verlo dándole la espalda, unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de ranma y solo salió del cuarto corriendo – ranma… - fue lo único que dijo akane

Al día siguiente akane había ido más temprano a la escuela sin ranma, al llegar sus amigas le cuentan que ayer ranma la estuvo buscando a la salida de las clases

-si me dijo – akane tomo asiento

-akane no sigues triste verdad – pregunto sayuri hasta que yuka la golpeo en el hombro

-no seas grosera, eso no se pregunta!

-no peleen, ranma y yo solo somos amigos, entre el y yo no pasa nada – dijo akane feliz

-así que decides renunciar a ranma – ukyo se encontraba de tras de ella y había escuchado lo que dijo

-ukyo? Te interesa mucho ranma verdad – le pregunto de manera picara haciendo que ukyo se sonrojara

-bueno…pues, por algo es mi prometido – dice jugando con sus dedos – akane? Segura que no te interesa ranma? Tu no actúas así

-muy segura ukyo, ranma y yo solo somos amigos no puedo sentir nada mas por el, pero si quieres, puedo ayudarte con ranma – dijo akane guiñándole el ojo

-enserio akane! – ukyo sonrió mucho de la felicidad –valla no creí que harías algo así por mi

-se puede saber en que la vas ayudar akane!? – ranma en ese momento apareció escuchando lo último que dijo akane –no puedo creer que sigas con lo mismo de ayer!

-ranma, no es para tanto – akane se sentó

-que no es para tanto!? – ranma la tomo del brazo y la enfrento con la mirada, en ese momento empezó a llover

-valla no traje paraguas – comentaban los compañeros de clase

-yo tampoco –

-que te sucede akane! Por un momento eres celosa, y te enfadas conmigo y después haces como si nada, me tratas como…como un…- ranma no podía continuar

-amigo? – dijo akane, ranma quedo en shock – lo siento ranma, pero yo no te puedo ver como algo mas

-entonces, todo lo que pasamos juntos…quieres decir que tu…- ranma soltó un poco a akane

-no te amo ranma – dijo tranquila, todo se quedaron en shock, y mas ranma su corazón en ese momento quedo hecho pedazos, no logro evitar las lagrimas y para que nadie lo viera salió corriendo

-ranma! – grito akane desde la ventana al ver como una pelirroja se alejaba a toda velocidad, ukyo miro tristemente la escena en ese momento se dio cuenta que ranma estaba locamente enamorado de akane, en las calles se podía ver a una pequeña pelirroja corriendo sus lagrimas se camuflaban con la lluvia, llego al parque y se sentó en el suelo, cansada enterró sus dedos en la tierra

-AKANE!- grito y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos – porque? Porque me pasa esto a mi… - tomo aire – NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TE AMOO! – se dejo caer y enterró su cara en sus brazos y lloro desconsoladamente, que akane la mujer que amaba le hubiera dicho que no lo amaba fue un golpe muy duro para el, se sentía miserable, sentía que una parte de el había muerto –akane…porque no puedes amarme, porque fui un imbécil en negar lo que sentía por ti, ahora….ahora te perdí mi amor – en ese momento siente que ya no era mojado por la lluvia, pensó que había dejado de llover y levando su cara y vio a una anciana parada con un paraguas tapando de la lluvia

-te encuentras bien pequeña – dijo amablemente, ranma solo asintió con la cabeza

Ambo fueron al restaurante…

-valla abuela, cada vez que sales traes a una chica mojada – dijo el chico divertido

-no hagas bromas, ve por una toalla y una sopa de tallarines –

-disculpe por la molestia pero, tiene agua caliente – pregunto la chica pelirroja

-claro, enseguida le traigo – el chico al poco momento llego con el agua caliente, ranma se la echo encima y todos miraron impresionados al ver la transformación de chica a chico

-valla así que caíste en los estanques de Jussenkyo – dijo la anciana

-sí, es por culpa de mi papa – ranma dejo la tetera a un lado

-creo que es más triste ver a un hombre llorar de esa manera, por lo último que escuche, es por una chica verdad – dijo la mujer

-sí, pero…ya no tiene caso – dijo ranma con la mirada baja

-si no escuche mal su nombre es akane verdad – ranma la miro – akane tendo es su nombre? –pregunto la vieja

-akane? Usted la conoce? – dijo ranma

-claro, la conocí ayer en el mismo estado que tu, estaba muy triste y llorando bajo la lluvia, la traje hasta aquí y me conto toda su historia de amor –

-historia de amor? – ranma no sabía que pensar si hablaba de él o de alguien mas, ya que ella le había dejado claro que no sentía nada por el

-sí, ella moría de amor por un tal ranma saotome – dijo la anciana suspirando

-ranma? Pero si soy yo! – ranma

-enserio? Tu eres el muchacho?, dime como no puedes sentir nada por esa dulce niña, la pobre ayer estaba muy mal – dijo casi retándolo

-de que habla! Usted no sabe lo que yo siento por ella – cambio su semblante de enojado a triste y se sentó

-así que la amas? – dijo la anciana

-bueno…yo, la verdad ya no importa porque…ella ya no siente lo mismo por mi – ranma bajo la mirada

-eso se debe a que tomo la píldora – dijo la anciana tocando el hombro del chico

-píldora? De que píldora habla!? – ranma se puso de pie

-bueno, ella ayer estaba muy mal y le di una píldora de amores olvidados, ella no estaba segura de tomarla y se marcho con la píldora –

-"_seguro la tomo por lo que paso ayer" –_ pensó ranma – entonces akane si me ama? – dijo esperanzado

-creo que amarte es poco, ella daría la vida por ti – dijo la anciana dándole ánimos

-que felicidad! – dijo ranma pero cayó en cuenta de que akane seguía bajo los efectos de la píldora – dígame hay alguna forma de revertir el efecto?

-bueno, si hay una forma –

-enserio!? Entonces dígame cual es! – pregunto exaltado

-bueno, no lo recuerdo – rio nerviosamente, ranma cayo al suelo

-como que no lo recuerda! – grito ranma

-es que casi nadie me pide la cura – dice la anciana

-demonios ahora que hare – ranma salió en ese momento corriendo para ir a buscar a su prometida, quería verla, quería preguntarle sobre la píldora, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, justo en ese momento estaban entrando de receso, busco akane por todas partes hasta que al encontró

-akane! – ranma estaba de tras de ella jadeando por correr

-ranma? Porque te fuiste así? –pregunto su prometida

-ven – la tomo de la mano – necesito hablar contigo – la llevo corriendo hasta la azotea

-que pasa ranma? – ranma estaba parado frente a ella

-akane? Porque tomaste la píldora – hiso pausa para verla a los ojos – acaso querías olvidarte de mí?

-la píldora? Quieres decir? – En ese momento akane se había acordado que el día anterior se había tomado una píldora y desde ahí no recordó que mas paso –bueno, no se porque creo que estaba deprimida o algo así…

-akane, necesitas saber una cosa – ranma la tomo de los hombros – tu tomaste esa pastilla porque querías olvidarte de lo que sientes por mi – la miraba fijamente

-lo que siento por ti? Ranma…pero ya te dije lo que siento por ti – cada vez que lo escuchaba de la boca de su prometida era un puñal en su corazón, ranma bajo la mirada y no logro detener las lagrimas que salían –ranma? Que tienes?

-eres una boba! – le grito mirándola con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y dejando sorprendida a akane – porque hiciste eso! Porque tuviste que dejar de amarme!

-ranma…pero…no creí que te molestara tanto- el corazón de akane comenzó a latir fuerte de manera inexplicable, ranma la miro fijamente con los ojos lagrimosos

-si me molesta! Porque…porque yo….- bajo la mirada, sentía mucho miedo, pero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar el amor de akane, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos que lo enamoraban tanto y con esos labios que deseaba tenerlos –porque te amo akane! – grito y en ese momento la tomo fuerte y junto sus labios con los de ella, akane quedo con los ojos abiertos, y sin saber porque cerro sus ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por el beso de su prometido, en ese momento no existía nadie más solo ellos dos y su mundo, ranma besaba a akane mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, en ese momento unas lagrimas también aparecieron en las mejillas de akane, ella se sentía extraña, sintió un calor en su corazón no sabía cómo explicarlo, ranma dejo de tomarla de los hombros y la tomo por la cintura acercándola más a él, akane paso sus brazos por dé tras de su cuello profundizando aun más el beso, por falta de aire se separaron, ranma miro akane dulcemente y paso su dedo por su mejilla parando la lagrima que corría por ahí, en ese momento akane sintió que todo le daba vueltas y de un momento a otro se desmayo, ranma alcanzo a tomarla y se sentó en el suelo con ella en brazos

-akane? Akane por favor despierta – decía ranma tocándole la cara, akane comenzó abrir los ojos y se sentó

-que me paso? – dijo con la mano en la frente

-te desmayaste – dijo ranma cerca de ella – akane…te encuentras bien?

Akane miraba al suelo, confundida, hasta que miles de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, frunció un seño y miro a ranma enojada

-ah cierto! Ahora lo recuerdo! No te perdonare por hacerme lo que me hiciste ayer ranma! – ranma al escuchar eso sentía que su corazón volvía a la latir – dejarme mal con tus prometidas, si no sientes nada por mi mejor será que me dejes – akane pensaba levantarse pero una mano la detuvo ranma tenía la mirada baja y abrazo a akane con todas sus fuerzas – ranma… - dijo akane sorprendida

-qué bueno que estas bien – decía ranma mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de su prometida

-estas bien ranma? Que sucede? – akane no salía de su asombro

-akane, no lo hagas de nuevo por favor – dijo ranma mirándola

-de que hablas? Que no haga de nuevo que? – akane estaba confundida

-no…trates de olvidarme – dijo ranma con la voz entre cortada

-ranma…acaso tu…- akane sentía por un momento que ranma si sentía algo por ella

-pues si! Te amo! No lo niego! Y no lo pienso hacer – en ese momento una sonrisa asomo en el rostro de akane al escuchar a su prometido decir que la amaba, esa sonrisa que lo enamoraba y que no estaba dispuesto a perder, akane abrazo a ranma

-gracias ranma, yo…también te amo – ranma sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y con una mano levanto el rostro de su prometida la cual estaba llorando

-akane? Quieres…casarte conmigo? – pregunto ranma

-si…si! Ranma – akane sonrió y lo abrazo fuerte – si quiero ser tu esposa! – ranma alzo su cara y la beso tiernamente, pasaron todas las horas de clases en la azotea conversando sobre todo lo que paso, luego fueron a casa tomados de la mano sin importarles nada y pasaron por el puesto de la anciana, la cual los miraba alejarse

-qué bueno que encontró la cura – dijo feliz mientras limpiaba la entrada, se podía ver a lo lejos a ambos chicos caminando de la mano hasta que el la toma y pasa su brazo por el hombro de ella y ella lo toma de la cintura

*FIN*

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA

EN LO PERSONAL A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO :D

DEJEN SU COMENTARIO, SI LES GUSTO O NO O CUALQUIER CRITICA

ME DESPIDO, BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS


End file.
